Repeating History
by Symphonic Din
Summary: At a time when tensions are high between the citizens of Sah'ra, the Desert Kingdom ruled by Ganon, and Hyrule, the domain of Daphnes, a great evil is unleashed. (In which Link is a citizen and soldier of Sah'ra, Hylians are a dying and respected race, and people are not who you think they are.) *This is inspired by much of the speculation for Zelda U.


**Repeating History**

(A/N: This is going to develop Gerudo culture, magic in the Zelda universe, and the perception of the gods much further than what is seen here. I really do hope you enjoy this- it's a little short. I prefer my chapters around 5,000 words long, but this is something of an introduction.

Inspired by the speculation regarding Link in the new Zelda U trailer. This isn't meant to _be _that game, or the plot; it just gave me this idea.)

* * *

"_Long ago- _

_but not so long ago that the Goddesses had yet to create all we know-_

_a great evil erupted from beneath the earth._

_This evil unleashed scores of monstrous creatures into our world, _

_climbing and clawing their way into our light,_

_their only goal the complete obliteration of all that was good and lively. _

_Those monsters pillaged,_

_killed, _

_and murdered hundreds. _

_Our kind, our people, _

_we were pushed farther and farther back, _

_forced to hide amongst them in the shadows. _

_We lived, _

_but at the same time, _

_we did not. _

_Just as it seemed the world would be lost to the darkness,_

_to that evil, _

_a Hero appeared. _

_The Hero was not extraordinary in stature, _

_or in might, _

_but in will. _

_Gifted by the Goddesses, _

_he had been blessed with infallible courage_

_and a kind heart._

_By his blade, _

_shrouded in holy light_

_did he repel Hyrule's darkest night."_

Zelda, in her nightclothes, pouted as her nursemaid shut the book shared between them. "That's all? But- but I've heard that one a dozen times. What about the one where the Hero climbs the mountain? Or- oh! The one where he saves the Princess from the evil King's lair?"

There was a light chuckle, "Unfortunately, that's all we have time for tonight." Impa had read the storybook to her young liege time and time again, cover to cover; the preface, what she'd just read, had previously been the young Princess's favorite. "I thought you liked that one best."

"Well," She thought it over, "I do! I like all of them the best, so... can you read another?"

Impa placed the book back on the Princess's nightstand, her motion inviting the popping and clicking that she'd just begun to learn came with being middle-aged, "Maybe tomorrow. You have a big day tomorrow, you know. Your first lesson on horseback."

"I do?" The Princess's eyes widened, excitement practically pouring from the beautiful, rare blue, "I do!"

"You do," Impa echoed back, standing from where she sat at her bedside. She was well aware Zelda had begged her father for lessons without end. "And you won't learn a thing if you're too tired to sit straight in your saddle."

With a vigorous nod, Zelda snuggled further under the sheets, eyes shut tight. "Goodnight, Impa!"

"Goodnight," Impa replied, snuffing out the candles one by one. Her eyes lingered on the storybook for a brief moment, it's gold-edged pages catching the last of the candlelight.

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

* * *

Zelda rode through Castle Town side-saddle, a brisk trot bobbing her up and down the main thoroughfare. The townsfolk were largely unmoved, spare the odd opportunistic young man or hopeful merchant; she often rode in the afternoon, and while today she may have been heading out a bit early, it wasn't all that notable. Escorts flanked her left and right, each riding one of the pristine white mounts bred exclusively for the Royal family and their servants.

Zelda knew she commandeered respect from where she sat, and she did her best to appear refined. The streets had a lively air, as they always did. Colorful people bustling from one stand to the next, lugging fruits and vegetables and general goods alongside them. Children chased dogs, dogs chased cats, and cats sought shelter where neither could reach. She smiled, taking a deep breath; this was her home. Her beautiful, prosperous home, and one day, her kingdom.

"Fancy you're a tad early today, Princess," Called the gatekeeper, effectively drawing her away from the peace of the day, "Wasn't expectin' you so early." The ancient gears deep within the walls began to churn as the bridge was let down, and Zelda's horse grew restless. It knew that sound meant freedom as much as she did.

"It's alright," She called back, "I just thought I'd enjoy the entirety of this day while the season's still pleasurable." Winter was fast approaching, and these fall days- cool and crisp- were exhilarating. She didn't want to miss a moment of it.

"T'is nice weather," The gatekeeper reasoned, the bridge running aground with a powerful thud, "When can I expect ye back?"

"Before sundown at the latest," She dug her heels back, and her mount picked up speed instantly. The air stung her face, and the roar of the wind carried away whatever had been the gatekeeper's reply. Her escorts remained close by, but far enough back so that she could forget that they were there to keep an eye on her.

The grass here was still green, if beginning to wither, and the air was clear and clean and it chapped her lungs but Gods, did it feel good. She laughed as she rounded a sharp bend, stirring a small flock of crows from where they'd hidden. They took to the sky, leaving only a few beautiful black feathers behind.

With a whoop, she charged ahead again, hooves thunderous against the packed earth. To her right, the land gave way to a deep ravine. She skirted it's edge confidently, shouting down into it's depths only to hear her own voice answer.

But in that moment, when she looked down into the maw of the earth, something caught her eye. Two figures, two horses, a cart? She shook her head, trying to clear it, and refocused on the road ahead.

Only there was no "road ahead". The ravine cut in front of her like the sharp blade of an executioner, and she pulled back on the reigns all at once. Her horse reared back once, twice, and again, cries high-pitched and panicked. Zelda tried to get him under control, but it was no use. Coming down from that third frenzied reel, her steed misstepped just a hair too far to the right.

The fall felt slow and sluggish. The realization, her inability to regain her bearings, it all seemed so unreal. She was a skilled rider. She should have known better. She should have- she could have- was this what it was like before you died? _Was _she going to die? Here, like this?

Her own voice, shrill and screaming, wrenched her from that moment of incredulity without mercy.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, the light of the sun casting the two figures hovering over her as nothing more than bleary silhouettes. Was this it? Had she moved on?

The answer came in the form of a painful (and admittedly very un-princess like) cough that dredged it's way up from her lungs, rattling her ribs like wind chimes. _No, _she thought to herself, _If I'm in pain, I'm alive. _

The two hovering over her spoke in a manner that Zelda couldn't understand. It wasn't New or Old Hylian- both of which she was well versed in- but something more musical with softer consonants. She blinked again, opening her mouth to speak; only another cough came out.

"Don't move," said the taller of the two, her (Zelda did assume it was a woman, given her voice) Hylian tinged with a heavy accent she still couldn't place. "You've badly bruised your ribs."

Zelda didn't want to argue. "I... who are you?" She managed, words slow and strained. Shapes were coming together more coherently, colors more vibrant- "A... You're Gerudo!" She announced, scrambling back as best she could, fire in her ribcage every inch of the way. They were the warmongers of the desert, a race of fierce women who lived under the rule of the Desert King. They had no convention, no tradition, no honor, and from what she had read, they would not hesitate in killing her.

The two spoke again, in a language Zelda knew was (thankfully) far from her own. In the interim, she looked around frantically. She couldn't stand while she was like this, and she certainly couldn't climb back up. Desperate, she grabbed a nearby rock. "Help!" She shouted, looking up towards the heavens, "Help, someone!"

"Princess!" Came the far, relieved reply, "Princess, we'll find a way down to you!"

She saw one of guards that had been part of her escort glance over the ravine's edge, waving to get her attention before stopping abruptly. "Hey! Hey, you two! Damned thieves, stay back!"

Zelda glared at the two Gerudo in front of her, rock still in hand. "You'd- you'd better listen to them, they're part of the Royal Guard."

There was more talking between the two, a few nods, and then the shorter woman, hooded, pulled a bow from her back and notched an arrow from a hip quiver. Zelda shielded her face, prepared for what she knew had to come next. She heard the arrow fly, and shrieked just a bit, but the pain never came. There was a loud _pop _overhead, and a distant thud.

She lowered her arms reluctantly, unsure of what had happened.

The two Gerudo- one tall and slender, the other shorter, hooded, more built- were busying themselves with their horses. Barrels of something, rushed words, hushed tones. Shouting overhead caught her attention- her guards, furious.

"Get the rope!" Said one, letting an arrow fly in what Zelda assumed was retaliation. The shorter one- the one who had fired the first arrow- didn't react in time. The arrow split through her boot, effectively rendering her immobile and eliciting a shout that was decidedly not feminine.

The taller one went over to her (his?) side, trying to remove the arrow. The shorter one waved her off fervently as the end of a rope fell down the side of the ravine, anchored near where Zelda had fallen.

Looking up, she could see one of her guards repelling down the cliff-face with an amateur air. He missed his footing more than once, and descended faster and faster, showering her with pebbles and dust. The Gerudo archer fired again, aiming for (and missing) the rope that held him up. Arrows flew back and forth between the two sides, the thief- being pinned down and holding lower ground- at a clear disadvantage.

The taller adamantly refused to leave her counterpart, shouting something Zelda couldn't understand. The woman drew her blades as the guard reached the ground, a fierce determination in her eyes. "We have done no wrong," She hissed, "Leave us be."

The shorter still aimed their bow skyward, "That's not _entirely_ true," he (the voice was certainly masculine,) whispered, a hushed tone that only Zelda picked up on. Hylians were gifted with exceptional hearing, after all.

The guard in the ravine nodded at his ally, placing himself between the two thieves and the Princess. "Done no wrong, eh?" He asked, voice booming with a played-up confidence, "If my memory serves- and in my old age, it still does- you're in the dominion of Daphnes." He looked at the Princess, "Your Highness, have they harmed you in any way?"

"No, they- no." Zelda was honest; they hadn't been hostile.

"Lucky you," He turned back to the woman and her companion, "If she'd answered differently, I'da had to take a head or two. Now," The contempt was clear in his tone, "Where's your paperwork?"

"We have none," The woman declared, prompt and sure. "This land is rightfully ours."

"Funny how that's not what the treaty says," He went to the rope, beginning to tie a loop, "Alright, then." He grumbled, "Make my day harder than it's already been, why don't you. Stay where you are."

Zelda caught the hooded boy's words again, barely audible, "He's not going to try to hang us, is he?" The woman at his side shook her head with a _smile_, of all things.

"Princess, this should get you back up to Private Robert in a jiff." He tugged at the rope; "You're sure you haven't broken anything?"

Zelda shifted some from where she had backed herself up to rest against the rock, "Fairly."

He shook his head incredulously, smiling. "The Goddesses must be on your side," He chuckled, looking up; it was at least a forty foot drop. He helped her get settled in the loop he'd tied off; "Hold on tight, just in case."

Private Robert, far above, had attached his end to his horse's halter. As the horse walked, she rose.

The guard in the ravine turned back to face the others, folding his arms. "Names, then?"

"Abala," the tall woman answered first, standing straight and looking him dead in the eye. "Of the Gerudo. Warrior."

"Or name and rank, I s'pose." He shrugged, sarcastic. "'Warrior' doesn't mean a thing to me, Ms. Ablahbal. What about you, shortstack? Take that hood off." _Weird, _he thought to himself, _that one would wear so little and the other would wear so much. _The Gerudo were known for many things, and promiscuity was certainly high on the list. Deplorable, he thought.

"Link," He pulled the hood back, revealing a mop of blonde hair, tied off in the back, "Citizen of Sah'ra."

The guard did a double-take, stepping closer after a moment of speechless hesitation. "By the Gods," He whispered, narrowing his eyes, "You're a Hylian. A true Hylian."

"I-"

"Robert," The guard called, "Look at this! I think we just found something."

Robert was helping Zelda untangle herself from the rope back where it was safe, "Just a mo', Chief."

The Chief didn't look away from Link, "Gods be damned, look at you. These days, we can count how many of you are left on one hand, and then you just spring up from outta nowhere. Fraternizing with these... this... witch woman. A young lady like yourself, you should be in the courts-"

"What? I'm a man!"

"Right you are," The Chief didn't miss a beat. "Apologies." _A man in desperate need of a haircut, _he added to himself. "You'll have to pardon me. Aside from the Princess, I've never seen a young Hylian."

Robert had made sure Zelda was comfortable, and went over to look into the ravine and toss the rope down again. "What's the problem?"

The Chief motioned to the boy, "Look at this!"

Link slapped his hand away, "My name is _Link," _he growled, cut off by Abala before he could continue.

"We don't want to trouble you," Abala told them, taking Link's hood and moving it back up and over, shielding him from the sun, "We came here for water. There's a spring nearby- that's where we were headed, but we do not ha-."

Robert cut her off from way up high, sending down a vulgar yet reverent, "Holy hell!"

The Chief carried on, not acknowledging that she had spoken, "You've got to come back with us," he implored, "The King'll want to see. He won't believe us otherwise."

Abala's gaze was white-hot. "No, we have no business with you or your King."

Link muttered something to her in that musical language; _What a prick, yeah? _

Abala laughed through her nose, just once. _Indeed. _

"I wasn't talking to you, woman." He waved her off, "In fact, you're free to go- merciful, seeing as you have no documentation."

Abala pursed her lips, eyes wide. There was a moment of tense silence before she stepped forward, grabbing the front of his shirt. She had a decent half foot on him (the Gerudo were a tall people), and all but spat in his face. "My name," She enunciated every syllable, "Is Ah-bhal-lah. I am a Commander, and I demand that you respect my title. Do you understand, soldier?"

The Chief swallowed hard, but didn't waiver. He nodded once, and was relieved to find his feet back on the ground. "... Sorry, ma'am." It was an empty apology; the Gerudo and their ways meant nothing to him. "But you're under arrest for assaulting an officer."

"That wasn't assault," Link stepped forward; "She was-"

"That goes for you, too." He frowned. The arrows he'd fired aside, it would be an easy (and legal) way to get him back to Castle Town. "Oi, Robert. Toss down some of those new cuffs the mages've been working on."

"Two sets?" Robert asked, unsure. The Chief nodded, and Private Robert did as he was told. Zelda, settled on the ground beside the remaining horses (hers was, unfortunately, nowhere to be found), was still a bit disoriented. "What are you doing?"

"Those two're under arrest, says the Chief." He explained, rummaging through his saddle-bag, "Dunno what for, but he's got 'em for something."

Zelda, assuming the matter didn't wholly involve her, let herself rest. The lively buzz that she'd thrived upon earlier had been replaced by a dull, knotted pain, and frankly, she couldn't wait for the day to end.

The Chief caught the cuffs as they were thrown down, shaking his hand afterward- that stung. "These right here," He started, "Are infused with magic. The real stuff- none of those party tricks you gypsies do," He eyed Abala, going around behind Link to cuff him first. In doing so, he stepped into Link's shadow.

He could not have made a worse mistake.

Hands, translucent and dark, sprang up from the earth. They gripped the Chief's ankles like iron shackles, and distracted him long enough for Link to turn and land a solid punch. The Chief, unable to move his feet, fell back hard. The shadow kept pouring forward, trying to take a definite shape, trying to reach further, but Link stomped it back into the ground in a panic.

"Good work, Cadet," Abala winked, assuming the Chief was unconscious where he lay. She moved with a trained speed and precision, back to their cart. Link wasn't far behind, unruly shadow in his wake.

Private Robert, meanwhile, was helping Zelda on to one of their horses. The attack had been silent, and as such, he didn't think anything was wrong.

Not until he heard the crunch of wheel on gravel and the echo of a powerful holler.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!** Speculation and suggestions only make me write faster and faster.

If you see any errors, let me know! I'd appreciate it.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
